Fiebre
by jupter
Summary: Ze Mole debia encontrarse para hablar con Greg en un sendero de un bosque. Surgen algunos sintomas... Pesimo resumen...


Porfin" estuve mucho tiempo trabajando en este Fic" Es un Grophe... Chris es el Uke xD

Bueno, espero les gusteee... mientras leen les dejo algo para escuchar:

* * *

**Lista de canciones:**

**.Imagine**

**.Yesterday**

**.Let it be**

**.Help**

**DE LOS BEATLES**

* * *

Ese dia habia comenzado normalmente... Christopher se levanto temprano, se puso la misma ropa de siempre, unos, algo gastados, pantalones de color marron, su remera verde musgo, sus viejos borceguís, y, a causa del frio de la madrugada, un saco militar de un color un poco mas oscuro que la remera. Busco por varios minutos entre su habitacion, que cabe aclarar era un perfecto desastre, una cajilla de cigarrillos, su mayor debilidad, bueno, segunda mayor debilidad, cuando los encontro, bajo las escaleras, tropezando en el proceso y soltando maldiciones a dios, y salio de su casa. ¿Que cual era la razon para marcharse de su "hogar" a esas horas? (si es que a una casucha que se debe compartir con una perra a la que se debe llamar madre se le puede llamar hogar) La razon era simple... el dia anterior, su compañero de la Resistance, ese particularmente molesto ingles, lo habia citado en la entrada al unico sendero definido que habia en un gran bosque de South Park que quedaba considerablemente cerca que la zona residencial.

Llevaba caminando varios minutos por al lado de la carretera, a su lado, un frondoso bosque comenzaba a emerger y el olor a tierra mojada deleitaba su olfato. Sus pasos se iban haciendo mas rapidos, tal vez porque le urgía ver de nuevo esos casi felinos ojos azules. Su mente en ese momento se poso, cual mariposa en una flor, en recordar un pequeño detalle de aquel rubio... sus manos, ¿Alguna vez las habia visto? Era raro, es decir, 10 años de conocerse, aunque se odiaran, y no habia podido ver sus manos jamas. Esos delgados y de seguro palidos dedos siempre estaban cubiertos por una odiosa tela negra, esos odiosos guantes negros de princesa. Ze Mole, solia usar guantes, pero guantes de cuero, sin dedos, guantes de hombre, en fin, sus manos, aunque no enteras, se podian lucir, pero las manos de Gregory, jamas y eso le daba mucha... mucha... bueno, no sabia como decirlo, pero sentia grandes deseos de sentir aquellas manos, que sus pieles pudieran rozarse con libertad. "QUE MIERDAS ESTOY PENSANDO? GREGORY ES MI JODIDO Y MOLESTO COMPAÑERO, TAL VEZ HAYA ALGUNA EXTRAÑA CLASE DE COMPÁÑERISMO, PERO JAMAS SERA ALGO MAS, PORQUE NOS ODIAMOS PROFUNDAMENTE!" penso el castaño al darse cuenta de la clase de estupideces que pensaba.

-Merde...-Susurro al aire frustrado. Busco en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalon su presiada cajilla, saco un nuevo cigarro, lo encendio con uno de los fosforos que siempre tenia preparado y lo llevo a su boca. Necesitaba un poco de paz, esa paz que solo la nicotina sabia brindarle. Despidio el humo lentamente mientras seguia caminando con aparente tranquilidad, solo aparente. En su mente, su corazon y su cuerpo se estaba librando la mayor de las guerras. ¿Como podia ese maldito pendejo causar tales estragos en el? Se sentia abrumado, una parte de el lo odiaba, pero otra parte de el ardia en deceos de oir salir de sus hermosos labios dos simples palabras. -Te amo- Dijo casi suspirando mientras sentia que un gran ardor comensaba a molestar su estomago, sus mejillas habian tomado un color rojizo, y su cabeza explotaba, tal vez una fiebre... Volvio a fijar sus ojos en el camino, faltaban varios largos kilometros aun para llegar pero el tiempo le sobraba, entonces ¿Por que mierda queria apresurar su paso? Su pregunta fue respondida, de una manera vil, por su mente. De pronto, todas las ocaciones en las que, intencional o no intencionalmente, habia quedado con Gregory en una posicion algo provocativa y sus hormonas estaban a punto de estallar llegaron a su mente como un largo Flash Back.

Llevo su mano a su frente, estaba hirbiendo, talvez, de no ser por la gran necesidad del encuentro, ya hubiese vuelto a su casa, pero no, sus pies algo cansados, por la debilidad de su cuerpo, seguian avanzando sin importar ni la temperatura del ambiente, que por cierto de seguro estaba por debajo de los cero grados, ni el malestar fisico que sentia. A cada pisada sentia sus musculos contraerse sin piedad a punto de hacerlo soltar lagrimas. De pronto todo ese malestar no era normal, esa mañana el se habia levantado normalmente, por unos segundos penso en sentarse en la fria nieve a descansar un poco pero, eran ahora las veces en las que Gregory se le habia insinuado volvian, no sabia si en broma o sinceramente, ya que ambos eran chicos orgullosos con un humor extraño, pero ahora esos recuerdos lo atormentaban y de nuevo en su cuerpo surgian deseos de salir a correr en direccion a donde ese rubio lo esperaba. Sus pasos se hacian mas veloces, su respiracion era agitada, y su corazon latia a mil por hora. Faltaban pocos minutos para llegar.

Un rato algo largo corriendo es cansador, mas aun cuando tus pulmones estan llenos de humo de tabaco, asi que llego jadeante a un punto desde el cual se podia observar como a unos metros un chico alto, de porte principesco, de piel palida y unos ojos increiblemente azules, se encontraba con la espalda recostada en un arbol con suma elegancia. Se veia tan... hermoso, no habia otras palabras para describir esa delgada figura, ese rostro perfecto, ese inevitable aire de principe ingles. Respiro profundamente intentando asi calmar su agitacion, fingio estar en perfecto estado, y se acerco hasta el rubio lentamente.

-Chris- Dijo el ingles con su acento tan... seductor? Ze Mole no alcanzo a responder el saludo, parpadeo un par de veces. De pronto todo se veia borroso. Solo esa voz seguia alli, no habia nada mas que el, y la voz. Su cuerpo no lo sentia, solo la voz. Otra vez el frio, como aquella vez hace muchos años, en la que murio a manos de unos perros guardianes, todo era oscuro, frio,silencio, ahora al menos seguia oyendo esa dulce voz diciendo su nombre.

...

-Toda una vida esperando este momento- se lamentaba Gregory en voz baja -Y ahora el esta inconciente! Soy un idiota! Debi haberlo dejado descansar mas que una sola noche despues de esa jodida mision!- Habia llevado a el topo a su casa. No paraba de fumar ni un segundo, sus ojos estaban llorosos, se sentia culpable, Como pudo pedirle a Chris, que luego de una mision tan agotadora se levantara temprano y caminara varios kilometros? Por su culpa, ahora, en esa cama se encontraba tirado, medio muerto, ese chico tan fuerte. En ese momento no importo mas el jodido orgullo del ingles, se sento al lado del cuerpo del castaño y acerco sus labios a los de la mole. Cuando se unieron por fin, inesperadamente, el beso fue correspondido. Fue un apasionado beso lleno de sentimientos, sentimientos que habian reprimido por tanto tiempo a causa de su estupido orgullo.

-Chris...- Dijo Gregory apenas se separaron. El castaño sonrio de lado. -I love you...- Solto con su perfecto tono ingles.

-Je t'aime- Solto con su perfecto tono frances. El rubio sonrio de una manera demasiado sincera. Al parecer, estaba feliz.

Gregory se sento velozmente sobre Christophe haciendo que quedasen cara a cara, sus respiraciones chocaban, y sus ojos se encontraban en una lucha verde contra azul, era lo mas hermoso del mundo. De un segundo a otro, aun en la misma posicion, se estaban besando desesperadamente. El rubio movia las caderas para que sus miembros rozaran de una manera deliciosa, y ninguno de los dos tardo en dejar escapar varios gemidos. Ninguno dominaba, sino que luchaban parejamente por el dominio de la situacion. Poco a poco el ojiazul se deshizo de la camiseta del otro, ya que resultaba molesta, exploro todo el pecho ajeno con sus dedos, hasta que...

-Sacate los putos guantes, Gregory- Dijo Mole seriamente. El mensionado lo volvio a besar y arrojo los guantes hacia a cualquier parte de su habitacion. Por fin Chris pudo sentir esa piel suave rozar la suya, se sintio en la cima del mundo. De pronto ya ninguno tenia ropa, ya a ninguno le importaba el orgullo, no habia ni un frances, ni un ingles, solo habian dos cuerpos demostrandose con desesperacion todo el amor que se tenian. Gregory logro su cometido, las piernas de su amado Chris rodearon su cintura, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en su pelo. Cada estocada hacia sonar otro gemido, uno mas perfecto que el anterior -Te amo- Dijo el rubio mientras besaba al castaño, mientras los gemidos se ahogaban en la boca ajena. Juntos y jadeantes acabaron al mismo tiempo. Calleron rendidos, abraxados, se entregaron al sueño. Gregory rodeando la cintura de Christophe con sus brazos, mientras este descansaba en su pecho.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado! xD dos dias trabajando en esto! Estoy orgullosa, creo que me salio bien...**

**Buenoo, dejen su opinioness Plisss"**

**Las amoooo BEsooooSSS xD **


End file.
